


Manipulationship

by Glooperslimeball



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Consensual body manipulation, Established Relationship, First time touches, Half Incest?, M/M, Male/Male, Masturbation, Possible Character Death, Sanscest - Freeform, Slight NightError, Slight errorberry, Slime, Vore, cock - Freeform, dildo, dub-con, incest warning, lewdberry, liquid vore, puking?, pussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glooperslimeball/pseuds/Glooperslimeball
Summary: How does one approach a relationship in such an odd level as these two? After all, blueberry was apart of the Star Sanses and Nightmare the leader of the Evil Cult of Sans. Never did our little skeleton blueberry think such a relationship could happen but here they were.... Exploring bodies. Or rather, blueberries body.... thoroughly.





	1. What its like to have a... ?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so there is a part which is kinda like vomiting but not really because slime???? Idk what to tag it as so if someone can help that would be cool.
> 
> (This means blue is communicating with nightmare)

Blueberry laid in his bed, eyes closed before opening them up seeing the world from another's eyes... It.... Worked? He could feel his own body move on its own sitting up right and looking around the room. Blueberry now had no control over his bodys actions, but rather the invader did. No no no.... That was too harsh of a word to use in this situation after all blue had consented and told them to give it a try, but the sensation was like being in mist. Mist he couldn't control. It was... Odd to say the least but not a bad odd.

[Blue.... Hey blue are you there? Your mind is racing a mile a minute its.... Kinda annoying] 

Blue had to focus himself in order to give a proper response to the other.... Which was hard given it felt like he had spoon fulls of jelly in his mouth (S-sorry just.... This such a new thing for me nightmare. I needed time to adjust.) it took a lot of will power just to say that alone.

[ah.... You scared me there. Almost thought i absorbed your soul or something. I get that, ill give you a second to get used to the feeling before we continue] 

Oh yeah that's right. The whole reason they were doing this... Heh he remembered the shocked look on his boyfriends face when he suggested such a thing. Such a lewd thing, but one was curious about how it would feel since their lover couldn't really form genitals. Masturbation was something they had never experienced before and here was blue allowing him access to his own. Although blue did let his mind wonder of to those tentacles he always had and their uses.. Mmmm something maybe like what undyne kept under her desk?

[stop thinking of such lewd things. Its embarrassing. You know i can see and hear all your thoughts right?]

Blue just couldn't help but chuckle at his flustered lover, such a vanilla compared to blueberry.... Wait how did he know they flustered up? i can't help it if my mind wonders over to such a more interesting part of your body but there was the risk of having to wash all that goop out of his... Parts.... Was the risk worth it?

[tsk.... You're lewder than lust sans, and that's saying something. Everyone calls you the innocent one, oh if only they could see all the thoughts you were having] 

All these thought on sex had made the others magic pool down below in their tights. The body tilted down shocked to see the light glow in their crotch region "ah! W.... What's that? What do I do? Blueberry please tell me this is normal...." They shifted uncomfortable on the bed clutching the sheet "I feel.... Strange, i mean your body feel strange"

Blue could felt the tangs of nerves rush over him, making him feel just so weird. Watching as his own body without his control move around... (relax relax, your... Our? Mine? ... The body. There. The body is reacting to our perverted thoughts. Basically.... You're getting turned on.) well new experiences all around he guessed (ok so go ahead and rub your thighs a bit gently before cupping the magic behind my tights) this was something that always stimulated blue, nice slow sensual touches teasing before getting to the main show.

A hand lifted up and trembling a bit but, did just that. A small, tiny gasp could be heard as they rubbed the newly formed thighs... Slow and gentle. Sloooow and gentle. He did enjoy this part, as the body tingled in excitement. It felt like rain drizzling on his body, the more it felt good the more he opened up his legs to show off to the world... Soft pants came out of their mouth as they continued this action, the magic starting to move and shift around within the confines of the tights trying to decide what the user wanted to form. What would they form? This wasn't his body... This was blueberries body. Their body... Would they form the default? And form it did... Into a nice, throbbing cock that twitched underneath the tights. The sound they made was a cry out in pleasure.

(Whoa... All you formed was a dick and you're already begging for more. Do you need more of my guidance or.....?)

They didn't even hear him as he was too engrossed by the new appendage down below. This... This was new. He trembled as they grabbed the elastic to the tights pulling them down to let the member loose. It took a long time to register the fact this was.... A penis. A dick. A shlong. Or whatever other name one used for this organ. Nightmare was now face to face with this thing. go ahead and grip it. Not to tight, then move your hand up and down in a stroking motions. The body took a moment as if thinking it over... Ghosting around the cock before quickly grabbing it and.... Ohhhhhh the feeling "a-ahhh~ mng.... It feels s... So warm" even though they were wearing gloves they could still feel the throbbing of the cock around him. Did blue tell them to... Stroke?

They breathed deeply then moved, a sensation of electricity jolted down their spine as they started a slow pace rubbing it for a while before increasing in speed. "A-ah.... O-oh t-thi.... This..." Small breaths out then bit into the scarf as to muffle the cute little moans that were escaping from his teeth. Oh god blue this feels incredible. I can't even describe the feeling right now... He kept going picking up a nice pace as the sounds of flesh pressing against flesh filled the room long with lewd begging "fwah.... Y-yes... Mn... I-I feel a pressure...." Something inside their gut coiled as if he was about to explode. They bucked their hips up, the fear of what would happen with the build up inside... He needed blueberry.

(Keep going. You're ok. Keep going you're about to orgasm. Yes... That's it keep going nightmare) 

Then, it happened. With a loud cry and a hard thrust of the hips, they came. The build up hit him so hard he fell back onto the bed as ropes of gooey cum jetted out onto their chest and a droplet on his cheek. They laid there hard panting and breathing as a haze slammed into them..... Such an incredible feeling of satisfaction drenched over their tired and exhausted bones.

(How did it feel? Feel nice nighty?)

[Oh god... Yes.. I could get... Addicted to a sensation like this. It's so.... incredible] 

(Heh heh, i'm glad you got the chance to experience this and i got to help you nighty.)

[I can feel your exhaustion blue. Want me to get out, cuddle and passout?]

Once he felt blue nod, he opened his mouth as a loud gurgling noise erupted from it and dark blue goop oozed out of their mouth. He could feel his throat ripple as glop by glop more of nightmare oozed out of their mouth slowly leaving them back in control. Once done, blue held up his hands to his face gripping and ungripping getting used to his body once again "wowie... This... I feel weirdly numb. Ahm... My body feels so good" he felt twice as high as nightmare did the sensation hitting harder. The slime puddle reformed into the dark colored skeleton as they reached over and placed their goopy head on their chest "..... That was interesting" he mumbled out softly just laying then as they whispered something soft.

"Huh? Did you say something Nighty?" Blue looked down at him finding nightmare looking a bit adorable down there on their chest... His soul beating softly in their chest. Nightmare flinched and gripped the blue skeletons shirt "I-I.... I said... I.... Love ....you..."

Blue was taken back by such bold words, he smiled happily and snuggled up wrapping his arms around the oozy skeleton "and i love you too my slimey love~"

They then passed out quickly on the bed tried as hell from having done such a strange, yet exhausting activity....

 

Stretch stepped back from the door having heard everything... He put his hands in his hoodie blushing and teleporting away from the door.... Well. This was a pickle he was in.


	2. How to Pet Your Pussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to read the first chapter.

Everyone always talked about how innocent, sweet and loving blueberry was. How child like he was... But what nightmare saw in his mind was far from innocent... He had many, many sexual fantasies even one involving his brother and ink. A three way.... Or an orgy with the Evil Sans Group, thoughts of him doing the strangest things in the world.... All sexual. Blue underneath all that innocent baby look was a huge lewd pervert willing to fuck everyone and anyone. Was blue sexually frustrated? He did read up on that after that one day of having used blues dick to cum. Damn that was something he never thought he would think of before.... Anyway maybe blue was. He was completely single (as far as nightmare knew) before they hooked up... He would have to talk to blue about all of this. 

"I got you a gift nighty" blue said cheerfully as he held up the dark blue box for him, such a surprise for their two weeks of being together. But there was a reason for that, they had to be careful around their schedules. If they got caught.... It would be pretty awkward to explain. Nightmare smiled at blue and held the box looking it over. It was so beautifully wrapped he didn't want to open it... But excitement for what inside overtook him. He opened it up and picked up.... Oh. 

Blue leaned in with a smirk as he whispered "it vibrates~" into the other goopy skeletons skull. Nightmare was a bit taken back by the look and size. It looked like blues dick, but bigger and thicker with bumps long it. Oh and the color was green, a nice green bumpy vibrating dildo. He turned to face blue and bumped against their cheek "this is a gift i expected from lust... You're such a pervert" he leaned in closing together, letting his slimy tongues slip into blues dancing along with the others in small moans. It didn't take long before nightmare was on the others lap as they continued to make out sloppily and wetly on top of blues starship bed. Blue had broken the kiss for a second looking up at nightmare "do you wanna come inside of me?" He asked licking his lips at the skeleton. Nightmare let out a soft chuckle then leaned in pressing his goop into blue becoming a lump as he swirled around letting blue swallow up the slime. Bit by bit, blue could feel the numbing feeling once again, wrapping his arms around their waist as soon blueberry was pushed back deep inside to only watch as nightmare took over.... Now nightmare was in control.

They blinked a few times testing out blues hands gripping and ungripping a few times "ah... Perfect" the body moved down to the pillow laying down his skull against it as hands reached over repeating the thigh rubs.... Nice and slow, sensual giving them shivers down their spine (mn... Nightmare you're so eager right now, you really missed this huh?) The body responded in small pants "mn.... Ah.... Y-yes I've been thinking about it all w-week" they pawed at their crotch rubbing it in small circles prepared to summon a dick... Except (oh! How about this time you bring up a pussy?) To which nightmare had to question what that was...? Blue easily brought up an imagine in their head showing them their own (go ahead... And use the dildo) ah so that explained why he got him that. It took them a bit of trial and error but finally made a dripping mound under the tights. Nightmare panted a bit feeling his newly summoned mound oozing with excitement behind the pants..... Oh man. He grabbed the helm of the pants tugging them off to show the blue ecto body underneath, it took a bit of a struggle to pull them down to his boots. Once done, he leaned up in blues body trying to look down at his newly summoned appendage... Only to not be able to "where is this... Pussy?" He asked curiously knowing it was there but unable to see it himself. He reached over down to the crotch hesitantly for a moment, then fully putting his hands down to feel this new thing. It felt... Odd. Squishy and wet. Very very wet. He could tell from the loud squelch that came from the pressing..... But it also sent sparks though his body touching this (having fun?) He gasped having been so preoccupied that he had forgotten about blue "s-sorry... Dildo right? Where do i put it?" To which he looked over at the bumpy thing curious... (The pussy has a big hole, press the tip inside) Nightmare paused then grabbed the green dick. He moved the bumpy cock down to the wet thing feeling around with his gloved hand until he felt that little hole blue was telling him about. So just press it in? Ok? So nightmare just did that, shovin- "g-gah!!!" He arched his back in a loud cry (wait! Not the entire thing at once!) Nightmare was in tears, crying a little from the thick dildo being shoved within "g-ghnnnnnggg..." It was painful but god damn making him tremble hard from a pressure in his gut (shoot... Hey let me have control over one of my hands real quick) to which nightmare shakily nodded surrendering one of blues arms. Blue moved his hand down to the dildo holding it tight (deep breath) to which had the goop skeleton confused before gasping and gripping the bed with his free hand. Blues arm was pumping the green bumpy dildo in and out of his wet dripping pussy "G-gwah! Haaa haaa p-plea-please!" He couldn't help the little squeaks and noises coming out of his mouth, blues mouth, from the pleasure they were stimulating. It took no time at all for nightmare to reach climax, arching his back again squirting blue but also his black ooze from an orgasm so intense it had ejected the dildo right out of him... A silent scream then... Flop back onto the bed... Deep breaths of air echoed the room from exhaustion overwhelmed him. Nightmare was about to speak but then the door slammed open as stretch stood there most likely to save his screaming brother but ah.... His eyes went wide locked down below at the freshly climaxy pussy... Then a slow closing of the door. (....WAS THAT PAPY!?) to which he couldn't respond quickly blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question, who do you want nightmare to fuck first?


	3. Captured again!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. 
> 
> Also here ya go good ol' half errorberry and NightError

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight dub-con in the begining but really they are consenting to it.

It was another day with the odd couple, nightmare controlling blueberry as he was on the floor bouncing on a thick vibrator while jerking off. Nightmare could feel himself getting closer and closer to the end..... When at the peak of his orgasm blue strings wrapped around pulling him away from his universe. 

NightBerry, which the duo refered to themselves when like this, looked up at the one who had not only disturbed his most private of moments but kidnapping on top of it. Error. Whom had a look of absolute disgust of the other recoiling a bit. They pulled them up by the strings to hang up there "Wh3t th3 4ell is th1s!?!" He could see the others spunk dripping down their sides as well as the dildo still stuck in..... Was blueberry masturbating!?! This innocent bean stoking their cock while.... Oh gross he could see the thing inside of their ecto flesh. Nightberry had no idea how to react... Did Error find out their secret relationship!? How could they explain their selves... (What do we do nightmare? I cant have Ink and especially not Dream finding out about this!) Nightberry sighed looking away from Error "please Error don't... Don't tell anyone. I'll do anything to keep this a secret between you and me!" To which lucky to them had Errors interest now.... He cocked a brow at them a smirk on their face "Anyth1111111ng? Fine... I WAnt y0u to s4ck" he waved his hands strings wrapping around Nightberrys sockets blinding them as more strings held the others arms behind his back as well as his legs. Then quickly flipping them over holding their skull and guiding the poor blinded hanging skeletons bone cheek to rub against his crotch and near their mouth. Nightmare was shocked Error was so quick to just make them suck his dick, but Blueberry was having a field day with such a thing (holy shoot! Are we really going to fuck Error for the first time???) He sounded so excited. Nightberry moved opening his mouth taking in the thick member into their throat. Damn, cocks tasted alot different then dildos.... And Error wasnt holding back as he pushed against them rocking the strings like a swing making it sway in and out "fu9k y0ur g00d at this.... 4h4h4hahahaa! I kn32 y0u w3re d1rthy gli1c" he thrusted in and out of their tight throat causing them to gag (oh man this is so hot. What are the odds right?) To which Nightmare had to agree.... They had wanted to have sex with someone but hd trouble deciding..... Who knew that person would just come to them instead? Nightberry did his best to swallow around the cock even summoning his own black goop to swirl around the member inside, which judging by the loud groans, was stimulating the other.

Out of no where, the dildo moved having Error making the motions himself "ha..... Haaaa.... 1-1'm not CUmming al0n3!" Even if Nightberry did orgasm already, the sensitivity was already building them up once more even more quicker given it was Error and not just his own hands again (mmmm seems like you have had practice sucking dick huh Nighty?) If it wasn't for the strings blinding his sockets he would of blushed intensely. Blueberry was so god damn... Perverted. Error slammed the dildo in deep which was enough to make them muffled scream loudly cumming at the same time though, the other glitched and came body fizzing in and out from such an intense orgasm..... 

Error pulled up his hands now having blueberry tied upright face smeared with red fluids as well as staining his shirt and clothing with blue cum. Although Nightberry still couldnt see.... He could hear them. 

"Y0,ur h3re.... I c4ptur3d h1m...."

"Kekekeke.... Look at his succulent body, covered in delicious ecto flesh.... Oh how i wish i COULD HAVE A NIBBLE"

"......he has nice LV to him... But why is he naked? Hm? Yeah I do think its weird too pap..."

"Damn Error didya have to make'em fuck ya? This is gross huh Dust?"

"We need to wait for Nightmare to come back to decide what to do with him.... Until then hes our prisoner...

 

(Oh fuck)


	4. How to get out of this one?

Honestly this was the most awkward situation the couple could be in. Tied up, in your boyfriends body, along with his enemys/comrades here... Nightmare was tied up in blueberrys body with a gag in his mouth and hands behind his back. What could he do? He couldn't expose his relationship! It would make Nightmare seem weak and give them a target for aggression.... As weird as it sounded Nightmare absolutely did not want harm to come to his boyfriend. 

The evil sanses bickered among each other, their boss hadn't contacted them nor answer their calls. "Normally he's here by now, especially with the amount of negative energy we made" Bloody grunted fiddling with his cleaver "I know bloody... Maybe we should just get to the torturing~?" Killer snickered looking back at the tied up berry clenching his hands "I'm eager for some screams.... As well as that juicy LV!" Which dust licked his teeth greedily as blue squirmed in the chair. Red rolled his eyes at the group as he filed his fingers into claws sharpening them "you know goop dudes deal, ya kill'em and he'll kill ya" he examined his nails giving a chuckle "Yes..... But as they say misery loves company... We should do something about this" cross huffed annoyed they had not made a decision yet. He had places to be! This was all because of dumb errors fault capturing one of the star sanses! Speaking of error.... He was usually quiet right now....

-A few more hours later.... -

The group was getting antsy over their leader still not showing up... So they decided to play poker as they always did. Except... Bloody was tapping his fingers... finally he slammed his hand on the table making poker cards fly "screw this! I'm starving!!!" He jumped up the table nabbing his cleaver dashing towards blueberry "GAAAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" it was so quick... No one could stop him in time.... He raised his cleaver high in the air slamming it down.... 

.... Onto a gigantic paint brush "Don't worry blue! We are here to rescue you!" It was Ink! And Dream! They had rushed into the blank space to get back their friend. Ink managed to push bloody back to the table crashing into it breaking it in half! Dream rushed in and untied blue getting the ropes off "we are lucky... My brother doesn't seem to have arrived yet" dream added releasing blue and pulling them along "quickly! To overtale! It will be safer for the time being" 

Bloody was knocked right out hitting the table hard with his skull. The others tried to rush Ink only to be splattered with green ink! Dusty was especially angry as he shouted loudly summoning bones.... Which didn't even land as they had left "THOSE MOTHER FU-" 

Ink stood there looking out the window of the apartment. Human Sans and papyrus were gone out for their jobs.... Luckily they offered the trio the apartment for safe meet ups. Dream inspected blue on the couch checking their stats then their soul finding.... "blue.... I feel so much negative energy from your core.... Oh gosh what did they do to you?" He was so worried over his friend, they must of tortured him! "Blue please talk to m-mng!!!" Dream was cut off as blue had pressed his teeth against his own holding them there.... The other was so confused but slowly melted into the kiss. It.... It felt right. But why? He pulled away breathing heavily and with a bright yellow blush "b-blue t... That.... Oh my.... I had no idea you felt that way about me" 

Nightmare smirked after the kiss. Finding it fun hearing blue be absolutely shocked inside his mind, though not denying he liked it~ Nightmare reached over to dream pulling them closer on the couch "is this ok dream? Do you want me?" He could feel the drunken lust coming from dream but also hesitation "i will respect if you rather not go further...."


	5. Livin the Dream!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare is feeling up for a Dream come true, especially blue.... will he get one of his many fantasies to cum true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hey I'm back

Since Ink was in the other room, it was more than easy for Nightberry to push Dream back onto the human sanses bed, getting on top of them "You want this, don't you? Have you ever had sex before?" they asked the other below them seeing them blush that golden glow... seeing them slowly nod had Nightmare shocked but Blue snickering (I knew it! I totally knew Dream had to have fucked at some point! oh man...) to which Nightberry tilted their head "and who was it? if you don't mind me asking?"

Dream felt so choked up having blue ask this as he pulled up his scarf to his face to shield his embarrassing look on their face "W-well it wasn't... penetrative sex... b-but ah.... keep a secret?" seeing his best friend nod he continued "It.... It was so long ago back b-before we met me and Ink... w-well" he looked away unable to see their face "I... we.... he helped each other get off" he closed his eyes wincing at having said this now remembering that moment all too well "I-It was so long ago! I hope this doesn't change anything..."

Oh, not blue but Nightmare wanted to fucking murder Ink now for touching his poor little brother and doing that to them... stealing his innocence was _HIS_ job! (Ohhhh man that's so hot. Wish I could have seen them! did they rub lengths?) Damn blue not making this any better honestly "... it doesn't but I am quite surprised you two did, impressive it doesn't change your dynamic at all" To which he could see a slightly confused expression by Dream "Nevermind, let's do this Dream!" and before they could say another word, Nightberry caught their lips deepening it to press in a tongue. Feeling them accept, he added the others twirling among the others... He could feel Dream melting underneath him in a slew of moans and groans. Dream breathed hard under them, as he wrapped their arms around Nightberrys neck feeling the other start to let their hands wander... breaking the kiss gasping whispering "o-oh b-blue~"

Dream could feel the hands grab at his pants helm tugging it to get it down to their knees and expose their glowing golden ecto body, feeling fingers trance down their semi-hard on "O-Oh Mmmm... t-this is..." It felt so familiar to him... the grabbing of their cock had them shutter arching a little "mn! haaa...." It felt so wonderful having someone do such a thing for him again. Nightberry started at a quick pace stroking off the entity under him grinning as they felt the grip on their shirt giving pleasure to Dream once more. Dream whispered in their ear as he whimpered out "l-let m-me... help you~" which was such a turn on for him, having their member throb in their tights only to jolt once they felt Dreams sneaky little hands moving towards to grab it above the clothing. The entity grabbed the tights tugging them down to free the hard on pumping it in timing to Nightberrys.... soon they came to a good rhythm making both puffs and moans in harmony "D...Dream fuck..." Nightberry whispered to them pressing their foreskull against the others. Both were working the other up, which given the situation had both cumming with a whine... staining Dreams clothing in blue-ish green spunk mixing with the yellowish one.

After a bit of breathing getting themselves down they started a little giggle fest happily wrapping arms along themselves "Mm.... I love you Brother..."

Dreams eyes shot wide as he paused staring at them "wait what was that?"

"I-I ahum!" to which Nightberry felt a finger to their lips to hush them as Dream sat up looking them dead in the eyes as he leaned close and whispered "y....you have a Brother kink too?" which shocked Nightmare to the core hearing this "w-wowie... we are quite alike blue... I never took you to be... so kinky..." he gave a little giggle to them leaning in to nuzzle against them "... h-hey do you w-wanna... mmmm... can I imagine you as my brother for a second?"

(OH OH OH OH OH IF ONLY YOU KNEW DREAM!!!)

"Hush damnit" Nightberry whispered to which he could see Dreams sudden disappointment "wait no not you, ah... I-I.... sure...?" to which Dream put his hands over their cheeks and closed his sockets "Nightmare... I've always loved you big brother.... nnnmmm.." he leaned in close and kissed them deeply it was quite... passionately. Nightmare could feel his soul thumping hard in his chest from this, it was his brother showing such a deep vulnerable side of their own... One only they would ever experience...

Nightberry waved goodbye to both his friends, finally returning to their universe of underswap... THANK GOD. He walked to the door opening just to be nabbed right off the ground by Stretch holding them close "oh Blue! your home! oh, I was so worried when I saw the blue strings I-I.... oh I am so glad your home!" Nightberry pushed away from Stretch as he got down "brother! I want to get to my room please!" he was let go as Stretch patted their head "we can talk later, sleep well ok?" Nightberry rolled his eyes as he went up the stairs and... flopped on the bed exhausted from all this... 

"This was such an eventful day blue... can I just be myself again?"

after a solid minute, Nightberry sat up with a terrified expression hands on his chest "Blue!? blue!?" he gripped his shirt harshly as he started to feel his soul thump rapidly the silence only diving in his fears "BLUE!? TALK TO ME!?" he put a hand to his throat to throw himself up only... nothing. He heaved and heaved only to find his drool being one solid color.... dark green. Oh... Oh... Oh..... Nightberry could feel the world swirling inside finding he couldn't leave the body and worse...

It seemed blue was gone.


	6. What can be done?

Nightberry laid there, staring at the ceiling. What could he do? He couldn't contact blue.... He hoped it was that they were just angry for what he did but no he couldn't _feel_ them anymore. He sat up feeling an array of emotions hit him hard at the skull.... anger for he stupidity of doing this in the first place, sadness that someone who trusted him so much felt gone, but.... Happiness that he could even feel all this in the first place.... But he had to try to get blue back. He got off the bed and noticed a trash bin by the computer. He.... He had to try again but this time put some effort into throwing himself out....

-vomit warning-

Nightberry knelt over the bin, forcing his fingers down his throat trembling with some kind of fear from this... He gagged a little.... More... "hurRPAAPP..." A flow of liquid shot out of his body into the waste basket filling it with a disgusting smell and a terrible burn in his throat. He shakily looked down seeing the green gunk.... But it wasn't him. Nightberry sniffled, then frustratedly rubbed the tears in his sockets as he whimpered loudly "nononoNONONO!!" he pounded the ground side of him screaming this....

Which got the attention of stretch who raced into the room "blue? Sans? Sans oh..." He went quickly to their side rubbing their back "feeling sick budy?" To which was genuinely surprised to be pushed away "No! No you simple minded fool! Away with you! I don't want to see your idiotic face in my pressence!!!!" Nightberry immediately regretting his choice of wording... As he could see Stretches express shock and concern "you... Ok.... I understand...." 

And just like that they vanished from his sight...

Nightberry.... He felt awful.... No he hated all these feelings!!! He hated it so much!! Why did he have to feel regretful now?? He... He... Stood up walking to the door of the room. How could he even break the news to their brother anyway? With no other choice, he closed the door locking it.

It had been another solid day in the body, all he did was lay in bed curled against the pillow clothing the same as yesterday. How long would he have to suffer this fate? Subjected to these feelings swirling in his mind? Even when Blues brother came in to check on him he was silent and unable to say a word to them...

"Hey bro... Come on I'm sorry... I shouldn't be pushy or grabbed you as soon as you got home..." What could be wrong with his brother? They refused Alphys calls and even making food today... "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Can I get you anything?" But nothing got to his baby brother. He sighed deeply as he put a hand to their shoulder "look... I can't understand until you talk to me, communicate.... Did... Your adventures with the others make something bad happen? Did you get hurt? Touched? Did one of your comrades die? Were yo- oof!" He was shoved down as his brother hugged him tightly sobbing "ah.... Someone gone then? Hey it's ok... Shhh shhh..." Stretch rubbed their back gently as he could feel the shaking sobs. He did have to wonder who it was? Maybe just a friend they met recently...

If only blues brother knew! If only he could tell him! But... No. He had to take responsibility for his stupid actions... "P...paps I love you don't ever forget that" but that wasn't true. Nightmare didn't care about anyone except Dream. He was granted a hug by the taller "I know baby blue" which just hurt him even more inside knowing.... They had to never know.

.....  
.....  
.....

This was a week ago now. Nightmare had a horrorble time adjusting to this new found life... For starters he burned himself several times on the stove which he found pain something he long forgotten and hated. He couldn't even match up to that over grown lizards attacks. He had no idea how to adjust to not having his tentacles for attacking or doing things ending in massive failures... But thank goodness for Blues brother. All though out the steps he was there helping the sobbing mess of Nightmare whenever he broke down. 

After a long day he sat in his room Blues brother across from him ".... You are having quite a hard time recovering huh little guy?" He patted their shoulder giving them a smile "but I feel you'll get back on your feet in no time, do... You want a story? Good night kiss? Water?" To their response was a head shake "ok I'll be in the other room if you need me"

Nightmare didn't even watch as Blues bro left him alone... He sighed and reached in pulling out his soul seeing that color... Purple. That was his original soul color now having over taken the blue. He started to hate the color purple now.... And miss the color blue. He laid back on the bed deep breaths as he closed his eyes...


End file.
